Ojek Online
by Arisa Arizawa
Summary: Aku bukannya terobsesi, cuma penasaran! / EXO's Fanfiction / ChanBaek / Warn! BoysxBoys, AU, Typo(s), Humor garing kriuk kriuk(?), Semi-formal (almost informal xD), OOC, AU! Happy Reading!


"Kumohon! Kali ini saja," mohonku dengan putus asa. Aku menggenggam _handphone_ -ku dengan kuat. Aku pun menatap aplikasi yang tengah terbuka di _handphone_ -ku. Dengan gemetar, aku memencet tombol ' _order_ '.

Aku terus berdoa dan menutup mata. Tak lama kemudian, _handphone_ -ku bergetar. Aku melihat layar tersebut sekilas.

"Ah, sial!"

Title: Ojek Online

Author: Arisa Arizawa

Main Cast: ChanBaek

Other Cast: Kyungsoo, Tao, Sehun

Genre: Humor, Romance

Rated: T

Warning!

BoysxBoys, AU, Typo(s), Humor garing kriuk kriuk(?), Semi-formal (almost informal xD), OOC, AU

 _All Baekhyun's POV_

Don't Like? Read First:3

 _Flame for my story? Allowed. Flame for the cast? Please don't_ :)

oOo

"Kau masih terobsesi dengan tukang ojek ganteng?" tanya Kyungsoo padaku. Aku meneguk kuah mie instan yang bersisa di mangkukku dengan semangat.

"Kau tahu Huang Zi Tao? Kekasihnya itu adalah Direktur Keuangan yang menyamar menjadi tukang ojek online untuk mencari kekasih!" ceritaku dengan menggebu-gebu. Aku kembali memasukkan makanan ke mulutku.

Aku jadi mengingat cerita Tao padaku saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

" _Namanya Sehun. Dia, sih, ngakunya masih kuliah. Tapi aku gak yakin. Dia terlalu berwibawa untuk ukuran anak kuliah. Um.. atau mungkin dia lagi S2, ya?! Wah~ berarti dia pinter! Terus dari wanginya kayaknya dia anak orang kaya! Dan, kamu tau, Baek? Dia ngajak aku jalan! Yaampun aku deg-degan banget!"_

"Baek, orang-orang seperti ini hanya sedikit. Kalaupun ada, memangnya mereka mau jadi pacar kamu? Kamu, kan, cabe," balas Kyungsoo dengan tenang dan memakan _bulgogi_ -nya lagi. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Aku memang cabe, tapi aku, kan, setia," ujarku membela diri yang dibalas dengan decihan dari Kyungsoo. Aku menyeruput cola lalu memakan _tteokbokki_. "Omong-omong, makanan kita hari ini banyak sekali."

"Berterima kasihlah pada Junmyeon _hyung_ yang mau membiayai kebutuhan kita yang miskin ini."

"Terima kasih."

 _Plak_

oOo

"Kumohon!"

Aku memulai ritual berdoaku.

' _Ya Tuhan, satu kali ini saja! Aku benar-benar penasaran!'_

Pikiranku kembali melayang pada pembicaraanku dengan Tao beberapa saat lalu.

" _Oh ya! Sehun itu luar biasa! Aku tidak tahu dia itu Direktur Keuangan di kantor kakaknya. Benar-benar dia sangat jago mengelabuiku!"_

" _Baekhyun! Kamu harus cari yang seperti itu! Kamu, kan, suka yang tampan juga kaya. Dan yang bisa kamu_ plorotin _duitnya. Haha~"_

Sial.

Huang Zi Tao, lihat saja nanti akan kubawakan tukang ojek yang lebih ganteng dari Sehun!

Tiba-tiba saja _handphone_ -ku bergetar menandakan adanya telepon masuk. Aku melihat _caller's ID_ yang hanya berisi angka. Berarti aku belum menyimpannya.

'Eh? Jangan-jangan…'

Aku mengangkat telepon tersebut.

" _Halo?_ "

Aduh… suaranya tampan sekali! _Macho_ gitu. Duh aku deg-degan!

"Ya, halo?" balasku. Aku sedikit gemetar.

' _Ah, saya Park Chanyeol, driver Anda. Saya sudah berada di dekat lokasi Anda. Saya ada di… umm… dekat halte bus_ ," ujarnya.

Suaranya berat. Bahasanya formal dan sopan. Ugh! Mirip banget sama Sehun! Aku _excited_ sendiri jadinya.

"Um… ya, saya sudah ada di depan gerbang universitas," balasku. Aku mendengarnya menggumam dan menyuruhku untuk menunggunya sekitar 3 menit.

Aku mengangguk dan mematikan telepon tersebut. Aku langsung buru-buru membuka aplikasi ojek online yang biasa kugunakan.

"Ah sial! _Wi-fi_ -nya mati?! Aku tidak bisa melihat fotonya!"

 _Fix_ , aku penasaran banget sama wajahnya. Dari suaranya, sih, kayaknya ganteng. Ya, aku gak _expect_ lebih sih. Tapi berharap boleh, kan?

Aku memejamkan mataku sambil bersender di tembok belakangku. Baru beberapa detik aku memejamkan mata, aku kembali diusik dengan colekkan di pundakku. Sontak aku membuka mataku karena kaget.

"Maaf, apa Anda Byun Baekhyun?"

Eh?

Tunggu…

Aku melihat penampilannya dari atas ke bawah lalu balik lagi ke atas.

Cowok di depanku itu memakai jaket hitam dan celana _jeans_ seperti anak kuliahan biasa. Aku menatap lama wajahnya yang mulus, eh, nggak mulus sih. Ada satu jerawat di pipi kanannya. Rambutnya berantakan. Sepertinya karena ia membuka helmnya yang ia bawa di tangan kanannya itu. Dan masker hitam disangkutkan di bawah dagunya.

' _Anak mana, nih?'_

"Saya driver Anda," ujarnya menjawab kebingunganku dengan cengiran lebar.

"Oh…" aku menganggukkan kepala. "Eh?!"

oOo

"Jadi, kamu itu masih kuliah, kan?" tanyaku membuka percakapan diantara aku dan Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan tawa olehnya.

"Begitulah. Saya semester akhir dan sedang menunggu wisuda bulan depan," balas Chanyeol. Aku mengangguk.

"Jangan formal gitu! Kan kita hampir seumuran," kataku dengan mengeluarkan jurus SKSD a la Byun Cabaekhyun.

"Ya, maaf."

"Kamu kuliah dimana?"

Oke, aku seperti tante-tante haus sentuhan yang lagi godain berondong.

"Kalau aku kasih tau, kamu gak akan percaya," jawabnya. Aku memajukkan bibirku. Lalu aku menaruh daguku di pundaknya.

"Aku pasti percaya kok!" balasku sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi di sore hari. Hm… perasaanku saja atau Chanyeol memang menjalankan motornya dengan pelan.

"Tidak, kamu gak akan percaya."

Kami terus berdebat mengenai hal itu yang berakhir aku menyerah dan pura-pura ngambek. Sementara Chanyeol hanya tertawa geli. Huft, suka banget sih ketawa! Suka aku nya kapan? (Eh?)

"Rumah kamu dimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kamu ngapain tanya rumah aku?" tanyaku balik. Jantungku deg-degan gini. Duh, ngapain sih nanya alamat rumah? Kayak mau ngapelin aku tau, gak?

"Loh, kamu lucu deh! Aku kan lagi nganterin kamu ke rumah," balas Chanyeol sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kita udah di dalem komplek. Kamu cuma nulis alamat kompleknya. Bukan rumah kamu."

Sial!

Argh, aku malu!

Bodoh banget aku lupa kalo dia lagi ngejalanin tugasnya mengantar penumpang ke tujuannya. Dan penumpangnya itu aku.

"Ugh, maaf. Abis kamu bikin aku deg-degan.. ups."

 _Fix_ wajahku pasti merah banget!

"Gang itu, nanti rumahku yang pagar hijau," ujarku sambil menetralkan kinerja jantungku yang berlebihan. Lagi-lagi dia tertawa.

"Maaf, ya. Aku bawa motornya kecepetan, ya?"

Cepet apanya? Siput sama motornya aja cepetan motornya. (Yaiyalah Baek…)

"Nggak, kok."

Lalu Chanyeol menghentikan motornya tepat di depan pagar rumahku. Aku turun dan membuka helm miliknya.

"Terima kasih," ujarku sambil tersenyum semenawan mungkin. Ia mengangguk. Aku menyerahkan helm tersebut padanya.

"Sama-sama," balas Chanyeol.

Lalu kami hening.

"Kamu../Kamu.."

Kok ngomongnya barengan?! Aduh jangan-jangan emang jodoh lagi?

"Kamu duluan, Baek," kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa, lagi.

"Kamu gak pulang?" tanyaku melanjutkan pertanyaanku yang terpotong.

"Nggak, aku harus pastiin kamu masuk rumah dengan selamat," balasnya. Aduh aku deg-degan, Park Chanyeol! Gak ngerti banget, sih? Kalo aku jantungan gimana? (Lebay ah)

"Kamu pulang aja dulu. Nanti juga aku masuk."

"Terus, kenapa sekarang gak masuk?"

' _Ya, aku mau nungguin kamu pergi.'_

"Yaudah, kamu masuk ke teras. Pas kamu sampai teras, aku pergi. Gimana?" tawar Chanyeol. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah pagar dan membukanya.

"Baek!" panggil Chanyeol. Aku berbalik ke arahnya. Ia sedang tersenyum! Sial. "Besok kamu ada acara?"

Aku mengingat-ingat jadwalku besok dan menggeleng.

"Memang kenapa?" tanyaku. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Aku mau ngajakin kamu pergi. Kamu itu penumpang pertamaku. Kamu mau?"

 _Deg deg serr_

"Eh? Umm…" Tanganku, yang masih memegang pagar sedikit bergetar. "Bo- boleh."

Aduh, tenang! Aku gak boleh keliatan gugup di depan Chanyeol.

"Bagus! Besok pagi, ya! Kita ke Lotte World! Kamu simpen nomor aku, ya?" katanya. Aku mengangguk. "Mungkin aja besok bukan pertemuan terakhir kita."

Aku bengong. Sumpah aku merasakan darahku mengalir ke pipi dan telingaku. Aku baru sadar dari bengongku saat Chanyeol menyalakan motornya kembali dan menyuruhku masuk.

Aku berjalan masuk dan saat sampai teras, aku melambaikan tanganku pada Chanyeol yang benar-benar menungguku sampai di teras. Setelah ia balas lambaianku, ia memutar balik arahnya dan melajukan motornya. Aku terus memperhatikannya sampai menghilang di belokkan.

Aku menggigit bibir menahan teriakanku yang ternyata gak bisa ditahan.

"Kyungsoo! Aku ingin cerita!"

-END-

Risa's Cuap-Cuap:

Heyyaaahh~ Risa balik lagi dengan sebuah oneshoot super OOC xD AU nya parah xD lucu aja sih ini menurut Risa. Maksudnya ya gitu xD awalnya Risa ngebuat Baekhyun gak secabe ini. Tapi hasilnya jadi kayak gini xD mana bahasanya informal gitu yaampun! Gak tau lah mau ngomong apaan lagi xD

Oiya, ini Risa buatnya terinspirasi dari Go*jek(?) Tau kan? Wkwk~ jadi ceritanya tuh waktu itu kan temen Risa pake Go*jek, terus dia dapet _driver_ nya yang gans gitu! Terus dia ceritanya yang menggebu-gebu gitu sama Risa. Risa kan jadi pengen juga(?) Wkwk~ jadilah FF ini dimana ini adalah curahan hati Risa xD lawak ya yaampun gegara _driver_ gans aja xD

 _Last, review and flame are needed. Thank you_ ^^


End file.
